Better Than A Dog
by DrawingJournalist.junk
Summary: What could be better for Matte than a cute and cuddly dog? Caution: Lemon 18 or older only


"You know, I think she should win," Matte stated gazing at the TV.

Morgan glanced at him for a second then back at the TV, taken aback slightly by Matte's sudden comment.

"Why?" Morgan asked. Morgan and Matte decided to have a quiet Saturday night in, they didn't really plan to be watching the finals of a talent show, but, as always, there was nothing else remotely interesting on TV. So there they sat, with Matte snuggled up to Morgan, his head resting on Morgan's chest and his arm lightly placed on the vampire's stomach. Morgan had his arm protectively around Matte, smiling down at his lover every so often.

"Because, she's cool and she has a dog," Matte answered smiling at the vampire.

Morgan smiled back at him…then smirked a little.

"Oh really? Well, I think he should win," he said pointing at a guy on the screen.

"But why? He only sings, andddd he doesn't have a cute dog."

"Buuuut he's a good singer. A girl with a dog can't win a talent competition."

"Yes she can, that dog is cute," Matte pouted as he turned away slightly sulking. Morgan just laughed and lightly kissed his boyfriend's head, pulling him back into his arms.

They both turned their attention back to the screen as the presenter's loud voice announced that the voting lines were now open, then the numbers for the acts flashed up on the screen. Matte stared at the TV with a look of pure concentration then moved away from Morgan, trying to get up from where they were sitting.

"What are you doing Matte?" Morgan asked with his eyebrows raised a bit in amusement.

"I'm going to vote for the dog so they win," Matte stated proudly as he stood up.

"Fine by me…if you can beat me to the phone," Morgan said calmly as he smirked up at Matte. Matte looked at him for a moment, then registered what Morgan had meant when he stood up.

Morgan took a few quick steps in the direction of the phone, causing Matte to mirror this by running as fast as he could without falling flat on his face. Morgan laughed as he watched Matte run towards the phone.

He slowly walked up to Matte where he stood with the phone to his ear, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Lines too busy?" Morgan asked rather mockingly as he smiled. Matte pouted again grumbling a barely audible yes, Morgan suddenly grinned getting a rather amusing idea. He stepped closer to Matte, slowly slipping a hand around Matte's waist, pulling him closer. Matte blushed deeply as he felt Morgan's cold body pressed against his own.

Morgan smirked as he gently leaned to Matte's neck and began to lightly kiss it. Matte let a light moan slip out from between his lips.

"M-Morgan, n-not now…I'm on the phone…" Matte said attempting to keep his voice steady, but failing miserably.

"Just give up Matte, I know you enjoy this much more…" Morgan breathed as he lightly ran his hand over Matte's chest. Matte let another moan escape as he looked at the vampire.

"B-but the dog Morgan…"

"It doesn't matter Matte."

Morgan began to suck on the sensitive skin of Matte's neck. Matte felt his jeans tighten, then he looked at the phone and Morgan.

"Fuck the dog, no, fuck me…" Matte moaned as he put the phone down, slowly running a hand through Morgan's hair. The vampire pulled away from the boy's neck then took his hand.

"Bedroom?" he questioned, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Now," Matte demanded in a sensual tone that surprised Morgan. Matte led Morgan to their bedroom, quickly closing the door, roughly pushing Morgan onto the bed.

He then walked over and sat down, his eyes were glazed over with lust as he looked at the vampire. Morgan saw this look knowing exactly what it meant. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Matte's. The boy kissed back almost instantly, and just as roughly, rubbing his tongue along Morgan's bottom lip. He needed more than just a simple kiss.

Morgan opened his mouth enough to let a low moan out as their tongues gently pressed against each other. He pulled Matte closer, deepening the kiss. Matte then suddenly pulled away, looking at the growing bulge in his pants.

"You better take responsibility for this Morgan," Matte purred, running his fingers through the vampire's hair once again.

Morgan ran a finger across the growing bulge, making Matte shudder.

"I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't," Morgan replied back gently running over the area again, causing the boy beside him to moan.

He slowly unbuttoned Matte's jeans, making sure to look at Matte's face with a smug look.

Matte couldn't take much more of this.

"M-Morgan please…" Matte stuttered as he looked into Morgan's eyes with a longing look. Morgan just looked back at him, now removing the boy's jeans and boxers.

"As you wish," rebutted Morgan before lowering his head to Matte's throbbing length. Matte gasped as he felt Morgan take him into his mouth. Slowly, almost teasingly, Morgan ran his tongue along Matte's length. Matte moaned loudly as he gripped onto Morgan's hair, he shuddered with pleasure as he lightly pushed Morgan's head closer to him. Morgan got the hint and took more of Matte into his mouth, taking care to suck on the sensitive skin. Matte moaned again, his breath hitching as his throat tried to cover up his moans of pleasure, his face painted in a dark crimson blush. Morgan sucked harder in response, trying to fit all of Matte's length into his mouth. Matte moaned louder and louder, gripping the red locks of his lover's hair tightly in ecstasy.

"M-Morgan I'm g-gonna…"

Morgan suddenly stopped and drew back from Matte, even though he got a disappointed look from him. Morgan grinned sinisterly and roughly shoved Matte over. Matte instantly understood what Morgan was going to do, his mind raced as he thought about the countless times they have done this. Morgan positioned himself behind Matte, reaching around to stroke his erection, busying himself with unbuttoning his own flies.

"P-please do it…" Matte asked in a whimpering voice. The pleasure was driving him insane…he needed his release.

"You have to beg me more than that, Matthew."

Matte shivered at the use of his full name.

"P-please…fuck me…."

Morgan thrusted into Matte quickly. Matte whimpered softly but began to moan as he felt the vampire start to move inside him. Morgan pulled nearly all the way out the slammed back in again, he repeated this several times. Matte's moans were music to his ears, he picked up the pace thrusting harder and harder into Matte. Matte moaned loudly as a familiar feeling formed in his lower stomach.

"Morgan…I'm-"

He was cut off by Morgan grunting softly, indicating he was also close. Matte panted screaming Morgan's name as he came all over the bedsheets. Morgan gave one final sharp thrust before releasing his warm seed inside of the boy. He slowly pulled out of Matte then collapsed beside him on the bed.

He held Matte tightly in his arms as they both caught their breath. Matte smiled up at Morgan, snuggling closer to him. Morgan smiled down at his lover then lightly kissed his head. They both closed their eyes, suddenly becoming very tired from their 'activity'.

Morgan was just drifting off to sleep when he heard Matte whisper, "I wonder if the dog won…"

Morgan smiled and pulled him closer.

"Not a chance."


End file.
